Troodon Pectinodon
Facts Troodon is a genus of small, birdlike dinosaurs. Its name means "wounding tooth" due to the serrations, but they more closely match the serrations seen on herbivore teeth, meaning it was probably an omnivore. There is at least one species, T. formosus, but multiple fossils, possibly belonging to different species, have been assigned to this species. The eyes were large, possibly suggesting a nocturnal lifestyle, and faced forward, suggesting a degree of depth perception. Troodons have exception brain-to-body ratio, between 31.5% and 63% regarding it being a nonavian lizard or a truly avian one. Troodon definitely had feathers. Minecraft Troodon is a small, three block long, one block tall dinosaur. It is hostile and deals between twenty and forty-five damage depending on the difficulty, though this may later be adjusted. It has a lifted claw, like the Velociraptor. Taming Like all dinosaurs in the 2.0 Pre-release, Troodon cannot yet be tamed, but when it can, it is likely it will be tamed in the same manner as other dinosaurs. Behavior Troodon hunts many small animals, such as Dodos, Microceratus, Segisaurus, Protoceratops, and Othnielia. It is very persistent in hunting, and will sometimes leap while chasing prey to try and overtake it. It is friendly with Velociraptor and Achillobator at the moment. Even though Dilophosaurus is multiple times its own size, the Troodon will hunt and kill it. It has few predators because most carnivores ignore it completely. Appearance Troodon is odd in that the male and female are almost identical, and hard to tell apart except with a close examination. Both genders are bluish gray with a darker blue-black patch down the back and spotted on the sides. The throat is red on both genders, but the female has a darker red throat, while the male has a paler one, more orange than red. The underside of the tail is a pale tan. In the male, the tan is greenish. Both genders have wide yellowish eyes virtually without pupils. Jurassic Park: The Game Troodon was successfully recreated by Dr. Laura Sorkin inside her laboratory. According to Dr. Sorkin the species recreated was Troodon Pectinodon and was designated IG74726f6f646f6e. Before Troodon was born it was unknown what dinosaur they were until they had hatched. They were most likely created using Dr. Sorkin's method of not filling in the sequence gaps and instead creating them solely out of 100% extracted DNA.However, despite having been created without add-ins, the cloned Troodon had pronated hands and lacked feathers like all theropods created by InGen though they did have a row of quills or spines running down their back that could be protofeathers. The clones skin was pale gray with irregular dark dorsal stripes and a red underbelly. They would also always be seen roaming in large packs of about 10 individuals. According to Dr. Sorkin, the cloned Troodon were as intelligent as Velociraptor, but did not hunt like them. Their eyes were bulbous and had Tapetum lucidum, a layer of tissue that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark that many animals (such as cats, dogs, and raccoons) have, which made its eyes glow in the dark. As a side effect, they were unable to withstand intense light, such as a simple road flare. Troodon's presence would make any surrounding carnivores flee in fear, even the cloned Velociraptor despite being highly intelligent and being larger than the Troodons. This reputation can be owed to its venomous bite. The toxins in their saliva that their teeth retained would cause hallucinations, in some cases causing the victim to become violent and attack nearby individuals. Unless the infection is treated by an extremely powerful tranquilizer, the victim then goes into a series of convulsions and seizures. The final stage is paralysis and brain death. Using this venom as their primary weapon, they would hunt by biting their victim and fleeing, but stalking their victim as it suffers from the effects of the venom. When a Troodon was about to lay eggs, she would kill one of her prey as usual, but instead of eating her kill she would instead partially bury it in a secluded area while the victim was still paralyzed and rip her victim open (apparently the abdomen in humans) before proceeding to lay her eggs. It is presumed the victim's body is used to provide both body heat and food for the hatchlings, which would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is like that of Spider wasp species, with the cloned Troodon being the only non-insect that uses this method.] Gallery tfemale.png|Multiple female Troodon. Notice the robin-red chest. tmale.png|Two male Troodon. Notice the orangey chest and slightly greener tail. farmraid.png|Troodon raiding a dodo farm. 18-Troodon.png|''Troodon Pectinodon'' from Jurassic Park: The Game. JurassicPark100_2011-11-19_15-24-59-29.jpg|''Troodon Pectinodon'' Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Category:Theropod